


The Hard Way

by Persephone



Series: Sean and Viggo Sitting In A Tree [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crack, First Time, Humor, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean’s never done it with a guy; Viggo’s never done it with a guy. They want do it with each other but they don’t know how. So they have to learn. From everyone. Who are all eager to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't be said enough: crack. It doesn't have any logic or intelligence behind it, except if you're high.

Elijah jogged up and fell in stride with Sean, who was moving fast and wasn’t about to slow down.

“Dude, I need some good ones!” he pleaded, throwing himself in the way. Sean was forced to stop. “Chris said he won’t even _begin_ discussing with me unless I show initiative and get some of my own. Come on, you’ve gotta have a couple to spare.”

“I haven’t got any.” Sean side stepped, but Elijah kept up with him.

“Duuude. You were in _Lady Chatterley's Lover_!”

“Lija!” It was Dominic, screaming from across the parking lot. “We’re _fucking_ late!”

Sean felt his head begin to throb. The Blades match was beginning in exactly 15 minutes. No need to look at his watch, his internal body clock was clanging. And these boys were going to make him late.

“Fine,” Sean conceded hurriedly. “But it’s up to you to figure out what they mean.” He took a deep breath. “smegballsacktosseldobber—”

“Fuck! Fuck! Slow down, I gotta write this down!”

Elijah had pulled out a pad and a little pen from the front of his shirt pocket. Sean just stared, fascinated despite himself. The kid was soddin’ pervy.

“Got it!” Elijah whooped. “Now, how do you slang, ‘Suck my—’”

But Dominic had already got to them, grabbed Elijah by the waist from behind and lifted him off the ground. As Elijah got carted off, he yelled back his thanks, laughing like a maniac.

Sean felt as if he had just been mugged. But he roused himself and began to trot to his trailer. He still had to grab his Blades scarf, grab the keys to his rental car and try and make it to the pub before the satellite broadcast began.

And his bleedin’ trailer was on the other side of the—

At that moment a loud blaring horn from behind jarred him almost into a heart attack. Without stopping he jumped to the side and spun around to find out what the fuck— and found himself looking at Viggo in a red convertible, with the top down.

Viggo was grinning like a madman. He reached over to the passenger seat and hoisted up a black scarf with red and white stripes, and an emblem of two crossing swords.

Sean gaped. “How the fuuuuuck didja—”

“Get in! You wanna be late for your home team’s first game of the season?”

“You think it’s a fucking game?!” Sean yelled, as he jumped into the passenger side without bothering with the door. Viggo floored the gas pedal, yelling like a crazed cowboy. Sean wrestled the seatbelt on and grabbed the dash.

“Viggo! You’re _on the lot_! Move to the road!”

Viggo cackled and swung the car into the road and blazed down the street.

“Did you shit yourself, Sean? Cos I think I also brought your Blades diapers!”

He knew he shouldn’t encourage Viggo, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing his head off.  


~*~

Exactly six minutes later they pulled in across from Molly Malone’s and Sean was out even before Viggo had put the car in park.

“Oh yea!” Viggo yelled, “Don’t mind me, I’ll just valet the car while you go on ahead!”

But Sean was already inside the pub. The stage that usually held a live band was bare. A huge white screen had been pulled down over the back wall. Sean grinned, pleasantly surprised that the owner had gone to that length for him. He looked around for the man and found him in the corner putting food on a customer’s table. Sean waved.

The owner waved back, jabbed a thumb at the screen and then pointed at a semi-enclosed booth facing it. Sean mouthed, “Aces!” and made his way to the booth, clutching his scarf.

The pub was nearly full of customers, and around the screen football fans had already staked out prime spots. And they said Kiwis only watched rugby.

As Sean took his seat a waitress brought him a Guinness with a lovely smile. He smiled and thanked her just as Viggo pushed his way into the booth.

“Same for me, please,” Viggo said to her. Much to Sean’s surprise, she blushed deeply. He looked from the woman to Viggo and back. She’d seen Viggo just about every time they came in here, why was she suddenly blushing tonight?

Then he realized he hadn’t noticed that Viggo wasn’t wearing his wig. That was his real hair that had grown so long. Sean peered closer. Somehow he had gotten so used to seeing him with his Aragorn wig on that he had begun to assume it was his real hair.

Now that he looked closer, he could see that Viggo’s hair was much thicker than the wig, and gorgeous. He was wearing it long all around and a section kept falling over his eyes, which he pushed out of the way to smile back at the waitress. She tittered a little and scurried off.

“Maybe _I_ should start wearing my hair long,” Sean said sardonically. “You know. Like in _the 80s_ …”

“You do jealously well, Sean,” Viggo returned, winking at him.

Before Sean could think of anything to say to that, the screen flickered on and the live feed was underway.

Already Sean could feel his heart begin to race. Everyone knew that football dictated life, so it would be a good omen to win this first match of the season. It meant everything in life would work out beautifully from now on: he’d get great parts, he’d have time to pursue his hobbies and, possibly, he’d even get laid. You name it, it would work out fine.  


~*~

At the seventy-fifth minute of the match Sean’s life was pretty much over. The Blades were down two goals and had run themselves ragged. They were done. He was done.

He was sitting slouched deep in the booth, holding his beer very close to his face, trying to hide his abject depression. All around the mood was also subdued. The hobbits and the elf had shown up a while ago and had squeezed into their booth.

Viggo had his arm around Sean’s shoulders, offering wordless comfort. He was also wearing the Blades scarf which Sean was now too miserable to put on.

Dominic and Billy were trying to make him feel better by listing all the reasons this match was not indicative of later glory to come. Elijah and Orlando were nodding in accord.

Disgusted with everything, Sean turned his head to find the waitress. At that moment, the table erupted and just about everyone stood up, except him and Viggo. He frantically tried to look around the bodies blocking the screen and the cheering in the room was so loud he couldn’t even hear what the commentator was saying.

Suddenly through a gap between bodies he could see that the Blades were on the offensive and bearing down on the opposing goalie. He gripped the sides of the table, willing himself not to get crazy with excitement. This could just be another disappointing run.

But their striker wasn’t stopping. Suddenly it was happening, the Blades were in the penalty box, and had a shot at goal. He shot out of the booth and crashed into some guy he didn’t know, gripping him on the shoulder. The man yelped and then abruptly went silent when he realized who it was.

Sean lost all awareness of his surroundings as his eyes glued to the screen and time slowed down. Holy crap, his team was making a comeback.  


~*~

Viggo didn’t jump out of the booth with everyone else. He’d wanted to when he’d seen the player get the ball, but when Sean reacted, he’d found himself unable to move.

He’d always loved the power of Sean’s acting. He would sometimes wander on to the set with some pretext when he wasn’t shooting, just to watch him. For being such a gentle person, the man could channel more intensity into a character than anyone should have the right to, and Viggo would be transfixed, practically drooling.

But that was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. Now, Sean was on fire. Every inch of him vibrated with breathtaking force as he kept his eyes peeled on the screen. His whole posture had transformed and become totally… well, alpha.

And as the players advanced and managed to score, Sean let out a roar so powerful that Viggo’s heart stopped.

Dear god. Even as Boromir he’d never heard anything like that out of Sean. Who the hell could even make a sound like that, from just watching a game? His mind raced. He didn’t know why he was thinking this, but he couldn’t help wondering what kinds of sounds Sean would make when he was _actually_ ecstatic.

Viggo shifted in his seat, and then stilled his movements as he became aware that he was getting hard.

He leaned back farther in his seat, not completely surprised. Sure, he was a little surprised that he was getting hard over another man, but he shrugged mentally. Being the kind of artist who was willing to try just about anything, he knew himself enough to recognize when admiration grew into something more pressing. And he admired the hell out of Sean. It had really only been a matter of time before he got here.

Still, he hadn’t expected it to happen in a pub full of screaming football fans.

Viggo stared openly as Sean yelled and pounded the tables, cheering his team on. He couldn’t have asked for a better game to watch the man, as the Blades rallied unbelievably and came to win the game by one goal, without even going into overtime. Sean was in a state, grinning, laughing uproariously and hugging everyone within arm’s length.

That smile, Viggo thought, watching him. Damn.

With effort, he kept his hands on the beer bottle, thinking, and fighting the urge to adjust himself.

At that moment Sean turned in Viggo’s direction and grinned deliciously. Viggo smiled cheerfully back and raised his bottle in salute. Yea, he smiled to himself, tilting the contents of the bottle down his throat. Oh yea. Before all was said and done, he was gonna fuck Sean Bean.  


~*~

“Oh my God, Dom!” Elijah screeched from inside the trailer, “I think Bean and Viggo are doing it!”

“Bollocks!”

Sean froze in his tracks outside the trailer where Elijah and Dom were. What the fuck?

He had just been walking past, on his way to his first call of the day. And he was going to be late if he didn’t get a move on, but he made to make sure. Had he just heard Elijah say—

“I’m telling you, _they_. _are_. _fucking_!”

He certainly had. Sean was completely confused. As far as he could tell he sure as hell was not getting it on with anyone on the set, much less Viggo. But he wasn’t imagining things, and that crazy kid sounded dead sure.

There was silence from the trailer and after a few moments he realized the hobbits were probably now whispering. Should he sneak closer and listen, or make his a.m. call? Then he shook himself. The hell was he doing? Of course he had to get to bloody work.

Frustrated, he stalked off, but swore to get to the bottom of this as soon as he got a spare moment. Why would Elijah make up something like that? It was ridiculous. Sure Viggo was… well… Hmm. Well the man _was_ — um, attractive. To some. Like that waitress at Molly Malone’s. But that didn’t mean Sean wanted to…

Fuck. This was how it always was with him. He never really gave anyone more than a passing perusal, but once someone was brought to his attention he would start taking detailed notice, and wouldn’t be able to see them the same way again. Now he was going to have the hardest time looking at Viggo without seeing how… um, attractive he was.

He would personally see to Elijah’s demise if that kid had managed to put in him an awkward position where Viggo was concerned.  


~*~

Sean spent the next few days avoiding looking at Viggo’s face. And since he was now in that awkward position he’d feared, he also spent the time plotting Elijah’s demise.

He and Viggo were still shooting some scenes together, but when it came to acting opposite him, Sean was professional enough to keep his feelings out of it. It was when they got out of costume that he found himself desperately looking anywhere but straight at him.

Unfortunately, in his efforts to avoid eye contact, he instead found himself staring repeatedly at Viggo’s crotch.

And that was only the beginning of his problem.

Ever since admitting to himself that Viggo was indeed… um, attractive, Sean had begun noticing every little thing about him. And everything he noticed seemed so fucking sexy. His hands, his hair, his grin, his arse, his thighs, the way he could go from full on craziness to quiet and introspective in a space of minutes.

God, he was walking around these days with a perpetual semi and strained eye balls from trying not to look down. And the bloody effort was wearing on him.

If he could just somehow get Viggo out of his system.

Just once…  


~*~

“Well, I thought I’d ask you, cos your generation seems to know everything.” Viggo shrugged at Orlando.

Orlando smiled beatifically. “Of course, Viggo,” he said softly, getting up to take Viggo’s glass. “Would you like more orange juice?”

“No, actually.” Viggo sat forward in his chair, and briefly scratched his beard. “I feel like I should know how to make love to another man. I mean, it almost seems like it would be intuitive seeing as I’m a man myself, right? But it’s really not, and I don’t want to end up looking like a jackass…”

“No, definitely not,” Orlando agreed, nodding slowly.

There were a few moments of silence as Orlando stared off somewhat wistfully into the space above Viggo’s head.

“Well, the first time’s painful,” he finally began. “But that can be countered if you keep the pleasure levels higher.”

Viggo scowled. “Sounds suspiciously like an exercise in thermodynamics.”

Orli didn’t laugh, as Viggo had expected him to. Hmmm.

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose,” Orlando continued softly instead. “But it’s far from tedious. It’s quite incredible, if done right.”

Viggo was beginning to get a strange feeling from Orli, which he couldn’t place. But he pressed on. He needed details. “So how do I sustain pleasure over pain?”

“By touch. Caress him all over, kiss his nipples, gently bite his neck.” Orlando licked his lower lip. “You should find his erogenous zones and drive him wild.”

Viggo shifted. Orli sounded really far away. He was sprawled out in his club chair, legs spread wide. And he had a look in his eyes which Viggo still couldn’t figure out.

Then it clicked. And Viggo realized he might have picked the right generation to ask, but he’d picked the wrong guy. Because he may not know anything about making love with a man, but he’d recognize a come-fuck-me look on anyone, any day.

This was turning into a bad idea, fast.

Orlando leaned forward and said all too casually, “Listen, if you like, I could just show you what I’m trying to describe…”

“Could I just get the tape for later?” Viggo made a face, playing dumb. Then he glanced in the general direction of his wrist, even though he didn’t wear a watch. “Actually, I should split.”

He stood up quickly, thanked Orlando, and got the fuck out of there.  


~*~

Viggo propped open the door to Ian’s trailer with his foot as he helped Ian with his jacket.

“Ian,” he whispered urgently, “I need to know, how do you decide who gets to be top or bottom or whatever?”

Ian stopped in the middle of shrugging on the jacket and looked at Viggo with what Viggo was afraid was disdain.

“My dear boy,” he sniffed. “If you don’t know how to make love with a man _at your age_ …”

“Come on, Ian,” Viggo protested. “Just explain the basics. What do I need to do. You know, to just get it right?”

“Practice, practice, practice,” Ian smiled evilly, and walked away.  


~*~

“Sean! Sean!”

Elijah was going to be the death of him. Of that Sean had no doubt. He stopped and waited for the kid to catch up.

“Hey man,” Elijah said, throwing his arm over Sean’s shoulder. “You got a few seconds?”

“Not really…”

“I wanna repay you for those awesome curse words you supplied me. Chris was impressed and even recommended me to Ian for further education.”

“That’s great, but your success is reward enough, thanks.”

Elijah steered Sean towards a secluded spot. “Listen. I don’t have much time, unfortunately.”

Sean wondered why the kid thought _he_ did.

“But. Use lots of lube. More than you think you’ll ever need. Lots more. I’d have him lie on his stomach this first time, have a pillow under his stomach. You can lie on top of him, kneel, whatever you want. And then just push in slowly, just a little in at first. And then wait. Allow him to get used to the sensation. Kiss and molest while you both wait. Then you gotta set up an awesome rhythm and stick to it. Gently at first, then improvise as you go. Oh! And don’t forget to stroke his cock. That rocks. But then if you’re not the one goin’ in, just reverse everything I’ve said. So listen, good luck, man. And above all, _have fun_!”

Sean felt as though he had just been raped. For long minutes after Elijah had left, he stood staring at the empty space he’d vacated.

He was screwed for the rest of the day. Professional bleedin’ acting or no, there was no way he could do his scenes with Viggo now and come out with his sanity intact.

Because now, after Elijah’s wonderful pep talk, he could _visualize_ Viggo on his stomach, looking back at him with those incredible eyes, waiting to take every inch of his cock.

Sean growled deep in his throat and vowed to _slaughter_ Elijah as soon as principal photography was over. If Peter needed him for pickups, he was shit out of luck!  


~*~

“Dom, you’re a smart guy,” Viggo began judiciously.

“Billeh thinks so, anyway.”

He and Dominic were standing hip deep in one of the great fishing rivers north of their current shooting locations. Dominic was no good at fishing, but he seemed to get a kick out of watching Viggo reel in catch after catch, and Viggo enjoyed his company. Well, at least he wasn’t worried about getting his bones jumped.

“So lemme ask you—”

“Dooon’t even stress, Vig,” Dom waved one hand. “I know what you’re gonna ask. And you got nuthin to worry about.”

“What do mean?”

“I heard Lija discussin’ this very matter with Sean.”

“No shit?”

“And if I know fuckin’ Frodo,” Dom continued as if uninterrupted, “Sean’s well versed by now. Stop worryin’. You’re in good hands.”

Viggo scrunched his eyebrows, not quite believing his luck. But Dom sounded completely sure, and was nodding steadily. Viggo smiled delightedly and cast his line back into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Sean.” Dom hurried past him in hobbit costume. “Vig’s been looking for ya. He’s headed to his apartment now. I think he got you some kind of custom-made footie present. Sumthin’ about your team.”

Sean’s eyes widened. But before he could ask any questions Dom was gone. Sean hurried to get out of costume and race to his rental car. He didn’t even want to think about what Viggo could have gotten him.

It wasn’t until he got to the apartment building and parked that he realized, _he was going into Viggo’s apartment_. Crap. The image of Viggo naked on his stomach flashed like a neon sign.

Now that he was here, what was going to happen? He knew Vig liked him well enough, but that didn’t mean he’d want to fuck him. He’d been so caught up in his own efforts to not get indiscreet that he hadn’t even figured out whether Vig was in the least bit interested.

But there had to be something. Why else was Lija all over the situation? And Ian had even—

Argh! There was nuthin’ to it. He was here, and he just had to go in there and make something happen.

Aside from which, he would brave rejection to see what that custom-made Blades item was.

He got out of the car and rang the doorbell. There was a yelled response, and footsteps to the door, and then it opened.

And Viggo was shirtless. A broad expanse of muscled chest with a layer of blonde chest hair tapering down to… just jeans. Sean felt his eyes straining. Must not look down. Nothing more to see, Sean. They’re… just jeans.

“Hey, Sean. This is a pleasant surprise. Come on in.” Sean stepped over the threshold. “What’s up?”

Sean turned and looked at Viggo, perplexed. “Well you were looking for me.”

“I was?”

“Just now?”

“I was?”

“The present?”

Viggo titled his head to one side, and Sean stopped talking. He thought for a few moments, and then added Dom to the list of soon-to-be-slaughtered.

“Those kids are bastards,” he fumed under his breath.

Viggo was already moving into the kitchen. “What’s going on? Hey, I’m about to cook and eat. Want something?”

“No, I’m not hungry…” and he refused to let himself even _think_ the rest of that sentence.

He followed Viggo into the kitchen, watching his arse. Christ, shouldn’t he just leave, now that he knew there was no present. Then he snorted silently at himself. Leave? Viggo was half naked, for god’s sake.

Viggo had stopped at the sink and was stirring a pot sitting in there. Sean moved closer and stood slightly behind Viggo, to his side. He could smell Viggo’s body scent.

Now that they stood so close to each other, alone, it all felt very real. Sean could sense that Viggo was aware of him, of his need. But more importantly, he could also sense that there was a tangible layer of electricity between them. No way was Viggo not reacting with lust to something right now. And since Sean was the only other person in the room…

Sean bit his lower lip and slid his eyes all over Viggo’s shoulders and back. He didn’t realize his breathing had changed.

“I can _feel_ what you want, Sean,” Viggo smiled.

“I should hope so,” Sean replied roughly in a low voice.

Viggo stopped stirring and left the ladle sitting in the pot. But he didn’t turn to look at Sean. Then he sighed. “But I have to say…” he sighed again, “I’ve never done this, so it might get tricky…”

Sean moved even closer and leaned his hip against the sink, still watching Viggo’s face.

“I know how it’s done,” he smiled. “I saw it on a tape.”

Viggo turned and stared at Sean. “What?!” he exclaimed. “You got a porno? Where?!”

“You’re not gonna believe this,” Sean grinned, turning slightly scarlet. “From fuckin’ Ian.”

Viggo gaped. “He blew me off!”

Sean laughed. “Well maybe he thought I had more potential.”

“I can’t believe everyone’s been throwing advise your way when I’ve been having a hellish time of it!”

“Well, the information I have is for sharing…”

Viggo turned fully and faced Sean, resting his hip against the sink as well. “So share.”

A lick of lust shivered through Sean’s body and he lifted a finger and hooked it into the top of Viggo’s jeans. He ran his finger along the waistline of the jeans and then began to push the rest of his hand in.

Viggo gasped and his eyes widened. His body swayed towards Sean with the force of the motion and he involuntarily grabbed Sean’s wrist.

“Your hand’s not going to fit down—”

But Sean had already forced his hand down. Viggo let out a surprised grunt.

“I’ve been wanting to do this,” Sean grated out as he closed his hand around Viggo’s cock in the snug confines of the jeans, “for too fuckin’ long.”

“You’re gonna make me come all over your hand,” Viggo breathed, his grip tightening on Sean’s wrist. But he didn’t try to pull out Sean’s hand.

Instead Viggo’s other hand grabbed the back of Sean’s head and pulled him forward. He plunged his tongue into Sean’s mouth and licked and Sean had never experienced a dirtier kiss. A kiss that felt as if Viggo was using his tongue to completely own him.

Sean’s cock hardened instantaneously and he used the jeans to pull Viggo right up against him. Viggo broke the kiss and looked down at Sean’s buried hand. Sean followed his gazed and used his other hand to snap open the button. Viggo made a sound in this throat and gripped Sean’s wrist even tighter, and together they watched Sean’s hand rise and fall inside his jeans.

“Wh- what else is good from that movie?” Viggo panted.

“I’ll show you.”

Sean began to walk backwards towards the bedroom, pulling Viggo along by his jeans. Viggo held him by his shoulder, kissing all along his neck.

Against the bedroom door, Viggo trapped Sean with his body, placing his hand on the door behind Sean’s head to steady himself. Then he covered Sean’s mouth with his again, kissing deeply.

When Viggo kissed him like this, Sean rapidly disconnected from reality and tumbled, as if he was trying to grab hold of air while freefalling. Viggo’s mouth was searing.

He squeezed Viggo’s cock and Viggo’s breath caught, forcing him to break the kiss and allowing Sean to take advantage of the moment and push him unto the bed.

Viggo propped himself up on his elbows and bent one leg at the knee, placing his foot on the bed. His hair fell across his face and he shook it out of the way. He watched as Sean whipped off his polo shirt and yanked down his zipper.

“What the fuck is your rush,” Viggo teased, and Sean growled at him. But he no longer bothered with taking his jeans off and instead covered Viggo’s body with his own, pushing him flat on his back.

He pushed his tongue into Viggo’s mouth, and groaned when he felt his tongue being sucked on. Then he lowered himself and sucked on Viggo’s nipples, sliding his thumb in there at the same time and running it over the wet, hard flesh.

Viggo shuddered and Sean silently thanked Ian again for having the foresight to give him knowledge he hadn’t even been aware he needed. He’d been stupid enough to assume it was intuitive, yet he would have never guessed to do this to another man.

He got to Viggo’s zipper and yanked his jeans halfway down his hips, releasing his cock, and left them there.

“Take them off all the way, I can't move my legs freely.”

“You’re fuckin’ fine,” Sean mumbled, and began to lick the head of Viggo’s cock.

Viggo slammed back into the sheets and he let out a long deep groan. Sean looked up at him.

“Look at you, I haven’t even done nuthin much and you’re ready to come in my mouth.”

“Don’t tease me right now, Sean,” Viggo whimpered. “Please.”

Sean smiled, understanding. He lowered his head and took Viggo completely in his mouth. No one should taste this good, he thought, and as Viggo gripped the back of his head, Sean’s own cock was burning a hole in his jeans.

By the time Viggo began trying to ram himself down Sean’s throat, Sean was more than ready to fuck him sore.

He moved back up Viggo’s body until they were lying flush and hotly kissing again. They took off each other’s jeans, and then they tossed and turned together, grinding and stroking and rubbing and gripping.

Finally Sean slowly turned Viggo over onto his stomach. Maybe he would end up _thanking_ Lija after all…

Sean grabbed a hold of Viggo’s arms and extended them above his head. Viggo gripped the wooden poles of the headboard. Sean noticed and couldn’t help the smug grin that plastered itself on his face.

He smoothed Viggo’s hair from the side of his face and kissed his cheek before skimming his hands down his back. Viggo shivered and sighed faintly.

Sean leaned down and whispered into Viggo’s ear, “Where are the condoms?”

Viggo mumbled something, which Sean understood to mean nightstand. Still straddling Viggo’s hips, he reached over and pulled open the lone drawer and found three tubes of lubrication, and a _whole_ lot of condoms.

“Fuuuuuck, Vig.”

“Just _take_ one, jackass.”

“Heh.”

Sean carefully tore open the packet and tossed it before rolling on the condom. Then he lubricated his covered cock with half the contents of the tube. Suddenly he remembered lovely Lija’s words, and squeezed more on there. He threw the tube on the bed.

He looked up to find that Viggo had turned around and was staring straight at him, licking his lips. He said quietly, “Gimme your cock, Sean. All of it.”

For one moment Sean felt disorientated. Had he been having a vision of the future all along, or was he just dreaming inside his fantasy that felt too real? Grinning at Viggo, he puckered up and blew him a kiss. Viggo grinned back wickedly.

Gently he placed his hands on Viggo’s backside and spread him. Then he positioned his cock and pushed gently.

Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing.

“So much for Ian’s faith in you.” He could hear the smile in Viggo’s voice.

“You don’t even deserve what I’m about to give you, mate.” Slowly, rhythmically, Sean began to pump the head of his cock into Viggo. It slipped in, and then slipped a little out, and then back in again. Over and over.

Viggo’s surprised gasped made Sean smirk. “Now who’s got fucking potential?”

No words from Viggo, only gasps. Sean looked down at the tip of his cock slowly sliding in and out of Viggo and could not believe how fucking hot that looked.

He licked his lips and then pushed even deeper.

Viggo went very still, and laid there gasping ever so quietly, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“Does it hurt too much, Vig?” he asked gently, running his hands up over Viggo’s back and into his hair. He pushed Viggo’s hair from the side of his face.

“Orli said…” Viggo stopped, and gasped. Then he gasped again. His eyes opened halfway and he said softly, “Lick me, Sean. Anywhere…”

Sean stopped moving, letting Viggo get used to being filled by him, and bent forward and tenderly licked his cheek. Then his shoulder, then he pushed Viggo’s hair out of the way and licked the back of his neck. He licked Viggo’s ear and gently bit down on the lobe. Viggo whimpered softly.

After a minute he laid down fully on top of Viggo, pushed more of his cock nearly all the way in, and then slowly resumed pumping. Viggo writhed under him and the sensation was like being set on fire. He could feel Viggo, hot against every inch of his skin, slick, taut muscles, and oh, so tight. Sean began to calculate the square root of pi, fighting to not let the sensations overwhelm him. Dear god, he was going to die right here.

He placed his knee behind Viggo’s and used his thigh to push Viggo’s leg wider and felt himself finally sink in to the hilt. He gritted his teeth and moaned deep in this throat, shaking, fighting the urge to let himself go and grind mercilessly into Viggo.

But at that moment Viggo reacted and pushed himself up against Sean’s crotch, growling.

“Goddamnit, Sean. Fuck me.”

Sean couldn’t believe it. He was the one inside Viggo, but he was kidding himself if he thought he was the one doing the fucking.

He slid his arm under Viggo’s leg and held him immobile, and with his other hand he gripped Viggo’s hair, and abandoned all restraint. Viggo spasmed, and then arched under him.

As he ground mindlessly into Viggo he realized at some formless point in time that his mouth was open and right against Viggo’s and that they were breathing each other’s moans. As if coming to the same realization at the same time, Viggo moved his head slightly and licked Sean’s open mouth… and then Viggo began to come in hoarse, rough, endless moans.

That was all it took, and Sean exploded inside Viggo.   


~*~

“It’s all because we won the first match,” Sean drawled lazily lying perpendicular to Viggo with his head on Viggo’s chest.

“Wha?” Viggo sounded even more languid.

“One,” Sean continued, not bothering to explain himself, “I am no longer going to kill Lija, in fact I’m going to reward him with all the swear words I can think of. And two, I can’t believe that Dom made up that whole present thing just to get me here.”

“Yea, that was all him. All I told him when we went fishing was that he had to get you here, one way or another. The rest was his own genius.”

Viggo laughed, and kept on laughing right through Sean’s stunned silence.

 _End_


End file.
